happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Generic Love
'''Generic Love '''is a HTFF episode. Plot Amongst a large crowd of generic tree friends, Genny is seen balancing three plates on sticks in an attempt to stand out. When she isn't noticed, she thinks of doubling her act by balancing on a ball. She does so but quickly loses her balance, sending the ball and the plates flying. Hippy paints his house while trying to ignore Lustly's flirting, when a plate knocks him into buckets of purple paint. Hippy gets up to find his body stained with purple paint. Unable to wash it off with hose water, he goes to find a solution, quickly entering the earlier crowd. He looks around to see that he has become identical to the generic group. Genny also experiences the same problem walking from the opposite direction. The two bump into each other and become smitten. They hold hands as they leave the crowd to spend time with each other. Genny and Hippy continue their date, oblivious that Lustly was spying on them. She spots the purple puddle left by the knocked-over paint cans and gets an idea. Hippy briefly turns his head, but when he turns back he finds out that Genny is missing. Looking everywhere for her, Hippy finds no trace. But then he comes upon the generic crowd and hears her cries. Realizing this could be his only option, Hippy races through the crowd in order to track down Genny. He finds one figure he supposes might be his love. However, it only turns out to be Toothy. Hippy continuously mistakes other generic figures for Genny. Just when Hippy is about to give up, he hears a call. He finds a girl who appears to be Genny standing close by. He runs to her with arms open wide. But once the two touch, he sees the actual Genny tied to a chair. The girl he is with exposes fangs, revealing to be a painted Lustly with her ears and tail concealed in purple clothes. Hippy unties Genny, but before she could escape, Lustly tackles her and they tumble into the crowd. Hippy is once again faced with the identity problem and looks through the crowd to try finding her. He eventually meets up with the fighting girls but cannot tell the two of them apart. Meanwhile, the fourth plate flies into the windshield of a helicopter and causes it to crash into a water tower. The structure falls, crushing much of the crowd. Thankfully, Hippy is spared, as are Genny and Lustly. With the paint washed off, Lustly now sticks out like a sore thumb. Hippy reunites with Genny but slips into a puddle of water, washing out the paint on his fur. Genny's solution is to paint her body to match Hippy's. Meanwhile, Lustly tries her luck with Toothy, who runs and hides among another crowd of generics. Deaths #The unseen pilot dies when his/her plane crashes. #A large number of generic tree friends is crushed by a water tower. Trivia *This is one of the few episodes where only generic tree friends die. *Lustly is the only character here that isn't a purple color (although she paints herself purple to blend in). *Toothy was originally to star in this episode, as a reference to the now cancelled ''Happy Tree Friends Fanon: Standing Out. ''It was later decided Hippy should be the co-star since he more resembles a generic tree friend and he is now underused. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 81 Episodes